dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Soo Ah
Perfil * Nombre artístico: Lizzy Park / 리지 박 / リジ * Nombre real: 박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, modelo, actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Altura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia: ' Pledis Entertainment Mini Biografía Cuando After School hizo comeback con "BANG!" había una miembro de más de las que deberían ser, fue entonces que días después, se dio a conocer que Lizzy sería un miembro más del grupo. Aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, ya que anteriormente habían publicado algunas fotos, y además ella había participado en algunas presentaciones del grupo, sin embargo, utilizaba mascaras o cosas por el estilo manteniendo en secreto su rostro, cosa que le dio un aspecto bastante prometedor. Dramas * Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) * After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) cameo *Akuryo Byoto como Tehi (TBS-MBS, 2013) cameo Ep.3.4 *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) cameo *Rascal Sons como Shin Yuri (MBC, 2012) *All My Love como Park Soon Duk (MBC, 2010) Temas para Drama *''Beautiful Girl'' tema para All My Love (2011) Películas *Today's Love (2015) * Momo Salon (Steel Cuts, 2014) * White Curse of the Melody (2011) cameo Programas de TV *'2015: 'Weekly idol * 2015: Hitmaker 2 *'2015:' Tasty Road * 2014: Beauty Bible * 2014: Roommate ep16 *'2013:' Shinhwa Broadcast con Jung Eun Ji *'2012:' Pit-Pat-Shake junto con Lee Joon (SBS) *'2011:' We Got Married Ep 114.115 *'2011:' Lunar New Year Special junto con UEE (SBS) *'2010-2011:' Running Man (SBS) *'2010:' Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2010) Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *GoodBye PMS - Park Myungsoo & Lizzy (2015) * Cosmetic - Lizzy feat Andup (2012) *How to Leave the Rapper - Lizzy feat Defconn (2010) Anuncios *Dotum Chicken (2015) *LaNeige (2014) *FC Embrassez-moi (2013) *New Balance FC (2011) Ft NU'EST Vídeos Musicales *99 - (NintyNine) (2015) *Clap - Teen Top (2010) *Saturday Night - Son Dambi (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: After School'After School / Orange Caramel ** Posicion: Vocalista, rapera y bailarina. *'Sub-grupo: ' AS BLUE, Mystic White. * Grupo Proyecto: ' 'Indeed Girls (참소녀) *'Club de fans: '''Lizzbians / Lizzylicious *'Debut: En 2010, After School BANG! *'''Especialidad: Nadar, tocar el piano, canto, la actuacion y el baile. *'Música favorita: '''Dance, style, baladas. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Ingles, Japones. *'''Cantantes favoritos: Lady Gaga, Beyoncé y Park Jung Hyun. *'Artistas favoritos:' Josh Hartnett y Kang Boo Ja. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, jugar a la Nintendo DS, el arte y las manualidades, comer bocadillos y hacerse selcas. *Es la 4ª generación original de After School, pero Pledis anunció que formaba parte de la 3ª. *No tiene problemas en hablar con acento de Busán en Seúl. *Sus colores favoritos son el rosa y el amarillo. *Cumple el mismo dia que MinWoo de BoyFriend , solo que él es 3 años menor. *Sufrió de depresión tras dejar Running Man por problemas de agenda. *Fue nombrada la idol femenina con el acento (Gangnam, Busan) más encantador. *Lizzy pertenece al grupo 92line junto con E-young, Zico y Kyung de Block B, C.A.P de Teen Top, Seung Hyun y Min Hwan de FT Island. *Lizzy iba a ser uno de los protagonistas del programa Running Man pero se salió debido a que su grupo (After School) estaba en Japón promocionándose. Después de haber salido de Running Man estuvo con depresión. Lizzy explicó: "Me costó mucho poder llegar a ser del elenco y poder ser permanente en él; la gente creía que solamente era invitada y aparecía de seguido, ya que me sacaban en las transmisiones. Después de salirme de Running Man la gente me decía "ella es la chica que despidieron de Running Man". Luego añadió "A mi no me despidieron, yo me salí de Running Man, por el horario, y porque también tenía que estar en After School, ahora estoy mucho mejor". *Ocupó el lugar 63 de la lista de "Los 100 de los rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013 " ''según ''TC Candler. (Ver aqui ) *Lizzy apareció en el segmento "Turn Off the Green Light" del programa de JTBC "Witch Hunt" donde comentó que sería imposible para ella tener una cita con G-Dragón. * Lizzy participa en un grupo proyecto del programa Hitmaker llamado Cham Sonyeo junto a G.NA, YoungJi de Kara y SoHyun de 4Minute. * En su video musical tuvo un dueto pequeño con el comendiante y MC de Weekly Idol, Jung Hyung Don. * Es muy amiga de Park Kyung de Block B. Le habían preguntado a Kyung en Weekly Idol qué opina sobre Lizzy a lo que el respondió que ella es muy sexy. También le preguntaron si saldría con Lizzy, a lo que él respondió que no, ya que son amigos muy cercanos. * Su tipo ideal es Won Bin y So Ji Sub. * Fue bailarina de Son Dam Bi en varias ocasiones. * En SSTP, Shindong le preguntó qué cantante pensaba que era más cool para ella, a lo que respondió "Niel de Teen Top" y dijo "es super lindo, Niel brilla en el escenario". Quería su número de teléfono y conocerlo muy bien; como un hermanito menor, nunca lo vería como hombre para pareja. * Tiene una íntima y muy buena relación con L (Myungsoo de Infinite). * Le gusta los chicos fastidiosos, nunca le han hecho algo así, así que piensa que es divertido. * Piensa que la gente se aleja de ella por ser una chica tan habladora y honesta. * No le gusta usar su cuerpo (En los bailes, mostrarlo demasiado). * Dijo: "Soy una chica que se ha desangrado en el cuarto de prácticas por este tipo de cosas " cuando la mandaron a hacer un baile aeróbico. * En WGM Pit Shake Le preguntaron:" ¿Qué regalos te gusta recibir?" y ella respondió "Mm, ¿Bolsas?", siendo completamente esto opuesto a la idea de Lee Joon. * Lizzy se frustra fácilmente. * Es una de las más populares de After School. * El rockero Kim Jong Seo confiesa que su miembro favorito de After School es Lizzy. * Cuatro de los miembros de 2PM la eligieron como su miembro favorita en el programa donde se presentaba junto con UEE. * El pequeño Moon Mason escogió a Lizzy como una linda noona. * Es muy buena amiga de Krystal Jung de F(x). En un programa se demostró cuando le habló por teléfono invitándola a salir. * Es cercana a Sulli, ambas son de Busan, fue ahí donde se conocieron. Elllas fueron de compras, y se hicieron fotos donde Lizzy escribió "Busan Girl" and "Busan FAM". * En varias ocasiones ha dicho que quiere ser MC. * Está situada en el cuarto puesto de las mejores (lindas, adorables) idols jovenes. * Lizzy compartió otra historia acerca de su nombre. "Mi nombre casi se convierte en Soon Yo, o Duk Yi. Asi que intente muy duro en convercele (al CEO) de darme un nombre más bonito, así que al final me converti en Lizzy, de 'Yeonliji'". * Hizo un dibujo para Show Champion, y este quedó en primer lugar, quedando por encima del de Yongguk y Jieun. * Lizzy se declara la idol Satoori (acento de busán) original. Eunji, quien es de Busán también, hace lo mismo. Sin embargo Lizzy es la original, ya que debutó primero. * Le gusta mucho Lee Joon de MBLAQ. * En el Fanmeeting de After School realizado en Bangkok se les preguntó que a quién escogerían para que fuera su novia en el caso de que fueran hombres, y Lizzy escogió a Raina, quien también escogió a Lizzy. * Entre las miembros de Orange Caramel, es la que mejor cocina. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial﻿ *Instagram Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Google+ *Perfil (naver) Galería Lizzy01.png Lizzy02.jpg Lizzy03.jpg Lizzy04.jpg Lizzy001.jpg Lizzy05.jpg Lizzy06.png Lizzy07.jpg Videografía thumb|left|290 px|Lizzy feat. Jung Hyung Don- I'm Not An Easy Woman thumb|right|290px|Park Myung Soo feat. Lizzy - Good Bye PMS Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Coreanos